Here Are the Stars
by Silvie-chan
Summary: A little Karst vingette as she watches the stars. A bit angsty, with a tiny bit of fluff sprinkled about. Read and review, onegai! Silvie


Here are the Stars

By Lady Silver Dragon

Disclaimer: T_____T Uber weepiness. I just found out I don't own Golden Sun, _or_ Yu-gi-oh! *runs away crying* OR ZELDA! OR MERCEDES LACKEY! OR SAILOR MOON!! *glomps Yami Bakura in sadness* 

Yami Bakura: *promptly sends her to the Shadow Realm*

Silvie: -_-;; ...Oh poo on you all. *sulkily pops herself out*

***

Silvie: *hand behind her head* ^^;; Ehehe, I know I should be working on "The Sky Is Crying Tonight," but I have a bit of writer's block on it. So, whilst in the hot car, _this_ was born!!

Carrie: *twirling her Random Stick* In other words, she's not getting up off her lazy arse and updating the fic she's supposed to.

Silvie: _ They're not supposed to know that...

Carrie: ^_^ I know!

Everyone else: ...

Carrie: - What are you all dotting about now?

Julia: *cheerfully* Well, cuddles, to be frank, you, the cruel muse, just made the happy-happy-kawaii-kawaii face!

Carrie: ...Damn it. *begins to whack self with Random Stick*

Silvie: ^-^ Wooooot! She's not hitting me for once!  
  


Carrie: *whacks Silvie with Random Stick*

Silvie: @.@ Itaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai...

Sirius: -_-;; _:Why am I here again?:_

Sarah: *dryly* So she can randomly glomp you and cause general chaos with her odd writings?

Sirius: _:...:_

Silvie: *cheerfully* Review after you're done please! I love hearing from you all, and it would TOTALLY make my day if you do!! Well, I'll leave you to read! Warning: a bit of angsty fluff. How that's possible, I have no clue, but it's here. Well, byeeeeeeeeeeee!

***

Revenge. It was such a beautiful, precious thing. To exact vengeance on those who had wronged her, and those dearest to her. It would be _so_ wonderful to hear him scream, to see his body, torn, bleeding, and burnt. She wanted him to feel ten times the pain she had. She wanted him dead. She _needed_ to see his corpse, to have his blood staining her scythe. It was a hunger that was deep, that grew every day.

And it would not be denied.

So she nurtured her hate, allowing it to grow and blossom into a creature she barely had control over. She would sit before the campfire at night, staring into the flames, imagining that they were crawling up his flesh, burning, scarring, and eventually killing. Agaito didn't understand. He just didn't understand _why_ she had to kill Isaac. He understood her sorrow and anger, yes, but not her blood lust. He didn't understand why she had called Blood Feud on Isaac and his companions.

Menardi would have understood. Saturos too.

But they weren't here to understand. Isaac had killed them, when they had done _nothing_ wrong. They had _had_ to steal the Stars; the foolish Elders of Vale refused to acknowledge that Weyard itself was dying! They hadn't _cared_ that Prox was on the verge of destruction; they didn't _care_ that it was almost too late to undo the damage that the Adepts of the past had wrecked. They were content in their ignorance; they didn't want anyone to ruin their perfect little lie, to tell them the truth. Who had given him the right to kill them, when they were doing what was best for all of Weyard? When they had given _everything_ to ensure that the Lighthouses would be lit, that the world would not be destroyed by its own folly? It wasn't fair! She _had_ to avenge their deaths. Their blood cried for vengeance, and she would not rest until it was appeased.

"I pity the soul who gets you _really_ mad Karst-chan," Menardi had said with a chuckle after one of their many heated squabbles. "For if they do, as long as you or they live, you will _never_ forget the wrong, and you'll get back at them in a thousand nasty ways." She was right. 

_Do you pity him, onee-chan? _she wondered, looking up at the starry sky, hidden slightly by clouds. Two of those stars were Saturos and Menardi, their souls burning bright. Which ones were they? Did they see her from their perch in the sky? Were they watching her even now? Saturos would have known. They would have gone out on the roof of their cottage, bundled up in scarves and cloaks, and he would have shown her the stars, pointing out the constellations, telling her the tales of each one. She closed her eyes, picturing the scene in her mind. The night air would be cold and crisp, and she would be even pinker then usual, while Saturos would be an odd shade of lavender. Each star would shine brightly in the sky, a beautiful map across the expanse of the sky. Eventually Menardi would join them, with cups of hot tea, and they all would have gazed at the sky, marveling of at the beauty of a falling star.

Before he had left, Saturos had promised he would take her stargazing again.

She opened her eyes, and the scene shattered. She looked up at the sky; trying to find the constellations he had showed her. But the sky was hazy, and the stars were half-hidden by clouds. A deep pang of sorrow reverberated through her being; was she already beginning to forget what they had taught her? Would she eventually forget their faces, their personalities? The sounds of their voices? Was she going to forget the time when she and Menardi had made cookies, and Saturos had accidentally gotten a bowl full of flour over his head? 

...Worst of all, was she forgetting _them_?

"It's not a very good night for stargazing, Karst," whispered a voice in her ear. She yelped, and instinctively grabbed a dagger, and whirled around, to just see the pest of her life, Alex, standing there. 

"You were spying on me!" she accused angrily, glaring balefully at him. He didn't quaver under her glare, and she knew she could scare Agaito away with it.

"No, I just got here," he replied blandly, shrugging. "I sensed a great deal of sorrow and anger in the area, and decided to investigate."

_...Damn him and his emotion sensing... _she thought venomously, making sure to direct the thought and the emotions with it directly at him, in the hopes that he'd leave. She felt a faint tickle of his amusement at the back of her mind for her feeble attempts to drive him away.

"Go away," she snarled, intensifying her glare. "And stop projecting at me you bastard."

"As said before," he said innocuously, sitting down beside her, the tickle disappearing, "tonight isn't the best night for star-gazing." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Tomorrow should be excellent though; the sky will be clear." She ignored him, but stored that bit of information away. She knew Alex was a damn-fine weather watcher, even if she hated him. So they sat, in a stiff silence.

"I can see the Hunter though," he commented. She didn't know who the "Hunter" was. She wanted to ask, but she _knew_ the strange Adept was up to something. He almost always was. And he had such a weird aura too... While hers was a bright shade of crimson, as was expected for a Mars Adept such as herself, his was a pale blue, with bright streaks of lavender coursing around in it, the whole caboodle kept tightly in a clear shield. And that wasn't even mentioning the odd bronze _thing_ that had wrapped itself around his aura. She was pretty sure that he was a Mercury Adept, but... Mercury Adepts had all blue auras. Not blue and lavender ones. But that really wasn't the point.

"He took me star-gazing too," he murmured quietly, as if to himself, but she knew better. She felt herself stiffen; she hadn't known that. In Prox, she never really had liked him. Alex had been quiet, and kept to himself mostly. She had only talked to him a couple times, and wherever he had gone, he had taken that stupid sword with him, the one with the dragon on the hilt. She hadn't liked his stupid sword. The dragon on it, it wasn't the way dragons were supposed too. Whenever she had looked at it, she had gotten a feeling of wind and rain, not fire, like the ones in the Mars Lighthouse. Dragons were supposed to feel like fire and brimstone, _not_ like wind and rain. She had once even considered throwing the stupid thing over a cliff, but she hadn't wanted to touch it. So she had let it be. From the corner of her eye, she could see a ghost of a smile on his face. 

"It was after we were on better terms though," he said, a look of remembering on his face. He stood up, brushing a bit of imaginary dust off his tunic. He gave her a good look. "Remember them Karst. Not in anger, or vengeance for their deaths, but in love. I know Menardi wouldn't have wanted to see you like this. Don't cling to your hatred. Would they have wanted you to remember them like this?" Then he left, leaving her alone with her thoughts once more.

_What does he know? _she thought angrily. _He's never had the two people whom he cared about the most killed unjustly! In a way that screamed for vengeance! How _dare_ that!  He will _never_ understand my pain... _She bit back tears. _He doesn't understand... Saturos and Menardi were all I had left... _Mama had died giving birth to her, and Papa had died in an accident... She had been barely four winters at the time of Papa's death, so she barely remembered...

 Menardi had been sixteen winters... She had given up so _much_ just so she could keep her little sister with her, to make sure they would still be a family. How she had been mother, sister, and friend, all rolled into one. And how Saturos always made sure that nobody made fun of her, how he always helped her with her lessons, and taught her how to properly use her Psynergy. How happy Menardi had been when she had told her that she wanted to use a scythe too, just liker her. Saturos and Menardi had taught her everything. Psynergy, weaponry, reading, writing, ethics, how to bake cookies... _Everything_. And now that they were gone... She didn't know what to do. There were only two things she knew she had to do. And then... She didn't know what to do. What was going to happen after she lit the Lighthouses, finishing the work Saturos and Menardi had started?

...What would happen when she killed Isaac?

She sighed, and gazed upon the stars, resting her head upon her knees, desperately trying to find the star-fires of the two people she had lost.

End

Silvie: ^^;; Weird, eh? Like? Hate? Review to tell me. *sweatdrops* Yes, there's a bit of stuff from "The Sky Is Crying Tonight" in there... IF you've read that, you'd understand. *looks hopeful* You could go read that, yes? Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase? 

Carrie: *whack* Stop plugging for your other fic!!

Silvie: ...Meanie.

Sarah: *sigh* Here, just leave well enough alone... Who cares anyway?

Julia: *blink* You're such a pessimist.

All Muses: *begin squabbling for no apparent reason*

Silvie: Well, er, review please. I've gotta, go, so byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! *cheerful wave* I promise I'll work on Part VI for "The Sky Is Crying Tonight" though!! 


End file.
